Sapphire
Sapphire is a Coluan, previously known as Brainiac 16. History Origin Sapphire is an android and a member of the Coluans. Born in a distant future era, she was designed by Brainiac 6 alongside Brainiac 8 to help Brainiac 1 in his conquests. "Sapphire" was a subprogram, meant to endear her to the superhero community. She came to the 21st century badly damaged, and desperately looking for a cybernetic or mechanical organism capable of repairing her. In the process, she tried to install her self-repairing routines into the Metal Men, but they were incapable of assisting her in maintenance. Then she turned to Cyborg, but in the process, she damaged him. Attacked by the combined forces of Young Justice and the Titans she retreated, switching into an offensive mode. Although the combined forces of the young superheroes bested her, adding further damage, she was able to escape and shut herself down for repairs. Powers and Abilities Powers Android Body: Indigo is an android from the future, as such her cybernetic programming vastly overpowers modern earth technology. The only beings on earth that can interface with it are Cyborg and the Metal Men. * Cybernetic interface: Sapphire is a Coluan cybernetic being. She is able to transfer body in the form of digital code and teleport through any technology by flying into it while in digital form. She can use any electronics as a portal to another destination, traveling through electronic and digital signals, while she is unable to travel through older broadcasting signals. She also can teleport only parts of her body if she willed it, as she teleported her arm through a phone's screen. She can interface with any machinery and manipulate computer systems, as well as detect digital electronics and signals. * Energy Projection: '''She has used her powers to cancel out even Green Lantern's green energy constructs entirely. * '''Force Field * Accelerated Healing: '''She is able to rebuild entire limbs rapidly. * '''Sound Manipulation: '''This ability can only be accessed while she's in her Brainiac form. * '''Molecular Reconstitution: Brainiac 16 can also control and manipulate matter. * Super strength: Sapphire's strength allowed her to punch through several buildings, causing them to collapse. Her strenght limit is currently unknown. * Super speed: Sapphire showcases blinding levels of speed. * Invulnerability: Sapphire's body is denser than a human's but not nearly as durable as a Kryptonian's. * Shapeshifting: Sapphire can change her form at will. ** Malleability: Sapphire is able to manipulate her limbs to stretch and elongate to almost no limit and turn her fingers into claw like blades. It is later revealed that she can turn her limbs into blades that can pierce into Martians. In fact, she is able to absorb bullets harmlessly into her body if shot. * Flight: '''Sapphire can fly at a speed limit of 360 MPH. * '''Self-repair: As a digital being, Sapphire is able to self-repair, though only if she is conscious. Her ability to dissolve into digital code also allows her to scatter herself in minuscule particles and reform herself at will. Abilities Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Sapphire is an expert in unarmed combat, using athletic prowess to get the upper hand in a fight. Combined with her raw physical power, she stated to be able to restrain even kryptonians. Weaknesses Viruses: Since Sapphire is technically a computer, she can be subject to viruses. '''Old technology: '''While being able to manipulate almost any type of technology, she can't use old technology.